crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Cleo the Killer
It was a bright and sunny day and i, Cleo watsons, was walking to school. I had no friends because i never really liked socializing and so thats why i got bullied. As i walked into the school yard she entered the building, the scent of expensive perfume filled my nose. I looked around me to see people gossiping about this kid named Jeff who's brother Liu had gone to jail for a year. Ive seen him around before and we never really interacted. I walked to my locker, it was right next to a random locker. no one really used it. Then Jeff walked next to me. i got sweaty but i still ooked at him he had brown hair and dark bugs under his eyes and he looked really depressed. He was grabbing something in this locker. it was the third time i encountered jeff, i never really knew what he looked up close cos he never really used his locker considering i never even knew that someone own that locker. I looked away when i saw his head turn to my direction. I looked to my right, for a few mins i heard his footsteps. Turning to him he had walked to the right hallway. I didn't say anything. I looked to my left side, seing ryan, adam and zack enter the school. They spotted me and zack smirked. Ryan ran to me and slapped my left cheek. Tears came out of my eyes and yelled, "Why are you doing this! I never did anything to you!" I ran away, putting my hands on my face while i cried. The The next day i didnt feel like going to school but my mom still talked me into it. Walking to school i saw jeff sitting on a bench near the bus stop. I gathered up the courage and said , "Um...hi I'm Cle-...Cleo.." Walking up to him and sitting next to him. After a few seconds of awkward silence, he responded "Uhm yeah hi.... Jeff." I regretted ever starting this conversation. "Oh.... Uhm... So- I wanna ask if you mind." he nodded in response, looking at the ground. "Can i sit with you at lunch?" My cheeks went red as those words came out my mouth. He looked at me with a blank face. "Yeah sure..." His voice was blank, emotionless. I smiled brightly, looking him directly in the eyes. I looked to my right trying to hide my blush and saw the school bus. The bus stoped in front of us. I stood up and so did jeff. Walking to the bus and entering, i heard loud screams of teenagers. I rolled my eyes and walked to the back, until i accently tripped on someones foot. I tried to maintain my balance but ended up face first on the floor. Everyone laughed me and i just hurried toget up and sit at the back. I looked back to where jeff was and he was just staring at me. I turned around and ran to the back of the bus where i always sit. After that me and heff didnt speak to each other, Heck i didnt even know where he sat. But when lunch came my brain suddenly stopped and then i rememvered that i asked jeff to sit with him. I smiled but inside inwas dying. My feet went weaker and weaker as i aproached the caffateria. I across the room to see jeff sitting alone and on his phone, seemingly texting someone. I walked over to him being careful not to trip on anything. When i finally reached his table i sat down without saying anything. He didnt seem to see me sit down so i coughed. He looked up from his stupid phone and smiled. "Hey." That suprised me since that was not the jeff inwas talking to before at the bus stop. "Hey." i smiled back. He straightend his position, making my smile wider. "Wheres your food?" I asked him noticing all this time he didnt have anything....well except his phone and backpack. "Oh im done eating." I was embarrassed knowing i was the one to ask and be late. "In so sorry-" He chuckled and shaked his head "Its fine." I wiped the fake sweat from my forehead and that made jeff laugh. "Oh god...How about you? Wheres your food?" I smirked at him and flipped my hair sassily. "Im on diet." We both laughed. He Was my first friend. Me and him were friends then from then on. After one year jeffs brother, liu woods, Got out of prison. And after i havent heard fromjeff but i did hear that Jeff went craz, That made me worry alot. He may be a prick, but he is my prick(my hands are tired....). He went to the hospital cause a kid caught him on fire. He killed his parents and brother after he got out of JDC. After a month I snapped. Ryan, Adam and Zack came up and made fun of me hurt me. So I grabbed my pocket knife and carved ones eyes out, stabbed the other and ran off and left Ryan there bleeding while the others lie motionless. I cut out my eyes and my mom came in while I was crying. "Sweetie what are you...HUH?" she said Cowardly while I was holding two knifes up to her "Sweetie, your eyes!". "I can hear, and smell and feel people through the ground and air" I said to her. "S...Sweetie please p...put the knifes down and we can sort this o...out" she said with her voice shaking. "No mom, go get dad and WE CAN SETTLE THIS!" I yelled. "Alright sweetie I will go get h...him" she said voice trembling in fear. She ran to the bedroom. I slowly crept up the hall hearing what my mother was saying. "Sweetie get the gun and call the police!" she said as she saw me appear in the door way. "You lied just...like...Jeff's parents." I said grabbing hold of both parents. As my dad shot up the last thing they heard was: "FEEL THE PAIN LIKE I DID". fucking shitty catchphrase I said goodnight as I drew on the wall. On the wall it says "FEEL THE PAIN!" And I smiled and crawled out the window and disappeared into the woods. Category:Stories that scared bob the builder Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:MARY SUE ALERT Category:Jeff the Killer